


Waiting for the day to pass by.

by KlavierRPF (KlavierWrites)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlavierWrites/pseuds/KlavierRPF
Summary: Sometimes Jae just feels numb. Wonpil does what he can to help.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	Waiting for the day to pass by.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been an emotional two days what with the news and the comeback. Zombie is the song I didn't know I needed, it hit me very hard. I'm not the kind of person who's good at articulating what I'm feeling, so I wrote this in one sitting instead. 
> 
> Please note that this is NOT intended as speculation as to the real Jae's mental state. Fictional Jae is entirely separate from real Jae, and the things he feels and says in this fic are based on my own experience, not his.
> 
> My Twitter is [@eajpils](https://twitter.com/eajpils) if you want occassional fic updates and a lot of screaming about the new album.

There’s nothing stopping him from getting out of bed. He’s tired, but he’s always tired, and has shit he needs to do today. No schedule, admittedly, but things to be working on. But the clock ticks past 11 am and he’s still lying on his side facing away from the door, his phone held loosely in the hand that rests on his pillow. He’s not even scrolling Twitter anymore. Just lying there.

He just feels... Well. He isn’t exactly feeling peachy, let’s leave it at that. Cheerful, meme-able Jae has thoroughly left the building. 

The heat of the room and the fact he absolutely hasn’t been drinking enough water has left his head throbbing slightly. It’s not bad, if anything he kind of welcomes it. It gives him an excuse to still be in bed, he thinks. A headache. Never mind how fixable it is, how minor it is, it’s there. And anyway, the mild thumping is something to focus on.

His phone screen lights up with a text that he ignores. And then there’s another. Another after that. He has Wonpil’s contact saved under a rabbit emoji, so he knows it’s him. He’ll stop texting if he doesn’t get a reply. Probably just wondering if he’s coming to the studio today or not. It’s technically a free day, but they’re all workaholics.

A few minutes later, there’s a knock at the door. Jae grunts. He doesn’t know if he means it as “come in” or “go away” but whoever it is clearly takes it as the former, because the door opens.

“What?” asks Jae. His voice sounds fucking horrible. He doesn’t even look up to see who it that’s entered.

“Morning, Jae,” says Wonpil’s voice.

Jae doesn’t move. “Don’t tell me to get up,” he says, “I’ve got nowhere to be.”

“I know,” says Wonpil.

“Then why are you here?” says Jae, not even bothering to feel guilty for his harsh tone.

Wonpil hums. Jae’s got his eyes shut and his head turned away, but he can almost feel Wonpil’s presence hovering over him. “I wanted to check on you.”

“You’ve seen me.”

“You’re really not getting out of bed?”

“No.”

“Then budge up,” says Wonpil, lifting the duvet.

Jae finally turns his head to look at him. Wonpil’s in one of his nicer button-ups and jeans. There’s a face mask hooked on his chin. He’s clearly on his way out, all that’s missing is that bucket hat he’s been so fond of recently.

“What the fuck?” Jae is not moving.

“Budge up,” says Wonpil, as though all Jae had asked was for him to repeat himself.

“What? No. Go bother Dowoon.”

Wonpil is still holding up the edge of his duvet. It’s letting in a draught. “He’s out. And I don’t want to bother Dowoonie. I want to hang out with you.”

“Seriously, Pil, I’m not fucking moving,” says Jae. He sees Wonpil’s expression fall just a fraction. “But this is a double bed.”

Wonpil stares at him uncomprehendingly for moment before apparently realising what Jae’s too emotionally stunted right now to ask outright. He smiles.

He lets the covers drop and shuffles around to the other side of the bed, lifting the duvet and climbing in beside him. Jae’s nearer the centre of the mattress than the side, so once Wonpil’s in, he’s pretty close. Wonpil, master of sharing even a single bed, seems completely unbothered.

“Thank you, hyung,” he says wiggling to get comfortable.

“Don’t fucking thank me for getting into my bed, weirdo,” says Jae.

Wonpil ignores his sniping, which is probably for the best. Now he’s here, Jae doesn’t actually want him to leave.

He’s expecting Wonpil to start talking immediately. But he just hooks an arm under the second pillow Jae never uses and puts his head down, looking at Jae. It’s actually nice. The company.

Eventually, Jae breaks the silence. “Why are you here?”

“Because I wanted to hang out with you,” says Wonpil honestly, “and you ignored my texts.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m not asking for an apology,” says Wonpil, “I just thought we could spend time together this way instead. I can meet you where you are, hyung.”

Unexpectedly, tears spring into Jae’s eyes. He immediately tries to wipe them away, which requires finally moving from the stock-still position he’s been in for God knows how long. “Thanks,” he says, a little wetly.

“Is this a situation where I can hug you?” asks Wonpil softly.

The question only makes his eyes even closer to spilling over. “Yeah,” he whispers.

Wonpil’s tentative about it, carefully taking the phone out of Jae’s hand and removing his own face mask, leaning back to put them on the nightstand behind him. Then, very deliberately, he wraps an arm around Jae’s waist, pulling him closer. “This ok, hyung?”

“Yeah,” says Jae again. He looks down at Wonpil’s throat. It’s too overwhelming to look at his eyes, not when Wonpil’s looking back at him with such earnest love in his expression.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jae shakes his head minutely. “Nothing to talk about. Things just kind of suck right now.”

“You’re sad?”

“Numb,” Jae corrects. “Sick of going through the motions. Sick of– I don’t know. Me.”

“I’m not sick of you,” says Wonpil carefully, “if that helps at all.”

“Don’t think it does,” says Jae, “but thanks.”

He risks a glance at Wonpil. The earnest expression is still there. “We all love you a lot, Jae-hyung. You know that, right?”

Jae swallows the lump in his throat. “I’m trying to,” he says, his voice cracking, “I’m trying to know that.”

“That’s all I ask of you,” says Wonpil, reaching forward with the hand not around his waist to brush his fringe out of his eyes. “All any of us are asking.”

“Love you, Pillie,” he finds himself murmuring.

“Love you too, hyung. Wanna watch Vine compilations on YouTube? I saved the one you sent me the other day.”

Jae nods and feels, just for the moment, not quite so numb after all.


End file.
